


Call of duty: WW2 one shots

by Baptist_of_Eden



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baptist_of_Eden/pseuds/Baptist_of_Eden
Summary: The game doesn't get many fanfics, so here I am! Feel free to request anything!(btw no smut sorry! I'm not ready to write about that 😅)
Relationships: Frank Aiello/Drew Stiles, Ronald "Red" Daniels/Reader, Ronald "Red" Daniels/Robert Zussman, William Pierson/Joseph Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! I noticed that Call of duty: WW2 doesn't get a lot of books written, so I'm here to fix it! You may request anything! Most of this will probably be in a modern setting bc I wasn't born in the 1940s 😅.

~ Baptist_of_Eden💖


	2. Forever With You (Turner/Pierson fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turner should have fucking survived fuck that stupid Nazi who shot him😭😭😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turner is and will always be alive in this fuck cod😡

Pierson walked in the tent that Turner was in. A week had passed by since he got shot. He shouldn't have made it, but he somehow did. Pierson was relieved to find out his friend had survived.

"Hey Joseph. You okay?" Turner turned around with a big smile on his face, happy to hear Piersons voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just in pain, but okay. What about you?" Pierson began to feel guilty and sad, he felt like he was the reason Turner almost died. A stray tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"I... I'm so sorry. It's all my fault..." More tears began to pour out of his eyes. Turner sighed, and motioned Pierson to come over to him. Pierson hesitated at first, but he wanted to be near his friend.

"It wasn't your fault William. You couldn't have known. But I'm here now. Forever and always." Turner grabbed Pierson and softly kissed him. Pierson immediately kissed him back.

"I love you Joseph."

"I love you too William."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was short and shitty I have an essay to write that I didn't even know about 😥


End file.
